


Swings and Roundabouts - Art

by Pimento, SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO Big Bang, Art for ABO Big Bang, M/M, SPN fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: Art for the ABO Big Bang storySwings and Roundaboutsby SupernaturalMystery306 - Stardustandfreckles on TumblrStory SummaryThe park in Abilene is where it all began.For almost a decade, they affected each other’s lives in little yet significant ways. And then they were pulled apart, without the chance to even say a proper goodbye.Twenty years later and they meet again, but Dean isn’t sure whether the boy who gave him so much as a child will even remember who he is, or forgive him for their disastrous last meeting if he does.Will the park that brought them together, be the place that keeps them together forever?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts).



**Curiosity**

 

**_“Love is curiosity sometimes. Concentrated wondering about the other one.”_ **

**_―_ ** [ **_Kij Johnson_ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/110153.Kij_Johnson)

**__ **

 

**Goodbye**

"How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."

-A. A. Milne

 

**_#_ **

 

**Love**

 

**_“The future for me is already a thing of the past -_ **

**_You were my first love and you will be my last”_ **

**_―_ ** [ **_Bob Dylan_ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8898.Bob_Dylan)

 


End file.
